The flight capabilities of rotorcraft are provided by rotors. The design of a rotor, however, implicates numerous considerations and can be a challenging aspect of rotorcraft design. For example, during operation, a rotorcraft is subjected to various aerodynamic forces that may cause the blades of the rotor to flap and/or cone, which can lead to instability. Accordingly, minimizing the instability caused by blade flapping and blade coning may be a design consideration. Another design consideration may be the number of blades on the rotor. As the number of blades on a rotor increases, the complexity of the rotor increases, while the spacing between each blade decreases. Designing a rotor that achieves the appropriate balance of the various performance considerations can be challenging.